Behind Her Visor
by KroganSpectre
Summary: Tali'Zorah and Shepard's life after the events of ME3. Filled with drama, love and adventure this story tells the simple tale of what happens after. Will contain alive Geth, EDI and a femshep/Tali romance because this is my fic. and I like the story this way. M rated just to be sure. First time publishing so please leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

_I noticed a heavy lack of Femshep/Tali romance fics. I though I'd fill the gap with my favorite non-canon couple. This story will contain some mature content but for now not too explicit scenes._

 _Seeing this is my first time publishing anything please be so kind and leave some comments._

* * *

Tali fumbled with her hands while they sat in a shuttle towards the hospital. Looking out of the window she saw nothing but ruins of the once great city of London. Shepard had told her about Londen before during one of their nights together. Together they had spent a passion filled night together under the stars seen from the window above Shepard's bed in the Normandy.

That was just over a year ago, so much happened during that time. First her love gets taken away by the Alliance while she goes back to the Fleet then the Reapers happened. Wars were fought, friends lost and new friends made. The last push towards the beam leading to the Citadel Shepard had send her back to the Normandy after she got hit by a Reaper's beam. Thinking Shepard might not have made it Tali cried her eyes out. But then after 5 days of drifting in space the Normandy had finally made contact with the rest of the Galaxy and they heard the news.

Shepard was alive, Hackett and other leaders of the races had immediately send search and rescue teams to recover Commander Shepard, dead or alive. After hours of searching a group of Turian soldiers had found a barely alive Shepard pinned under a beam. When the Normandy crew found out that Shepard was still there Joker had raced to earth. Now they had finally made it back and most of the crew were underway to a makeshift hospital where Shepard was being treated.

Tali could only think back to their night together en route to the Cerberus base when they had made love like it would be their last time ever together, knowing that quite possibly it would.

Tali had waited in Shepard's cabin with a romantic dinner. The decontamination protocols has cleaned the air and with Tali's immune system already fully adjusted to Shepard's presence she almost had no fear of getting sick when being with her one love and even if she did she still had one simple thought afterwards "worth it".

But thanks to those simple fact Tali could now do something with Shepard which she never could with anyone: Have dinner in a dress. Tali had taken a really exited Ashley for dress shopping and even though she got weird looks from the Asari salesperson. Talo didn't care, this was for her Shepard and no amount of ridicule and weird looks could keep her from making Shepard happy.

So there she was in a long violet colored dress, her black hair hanging loosely over her shoulders when she heard the doors swish open. Garrus been helpful by distracting Shepard, asking her to help with some calibrations or something. When Shepard entered her cabin she stood there almost frozen by the sight in front of her. Her one true love in a dress which accentuated every single beautiful line of that perfect body. Shepard dropped the data-pad she was holding and raced to embrace Tali.

They kissed, their lips embracing with not only passion but also with an undying love for each other and a feel of need and want both knowing the significance of the night they were about the experience. When they came apart Shepard told Tali how gorgeous she was. Making Tali both smile and blush at the same time. Something so inexplicably beautiful to Shepard that in her heart she vowed to end all problems in their way so she could be with her Tali and make her smile and/or blush every single day.

"I..I made us dinner." Tali stuttered still light-headed from the kiss they just shared. "Smells good" Shepard countered "almost as good as you do." Making Tali blush again. Shepard just looked at Tali lovingly for a moment.

They sat down and started their dinner. During dinner they talked about everything and still nothing at the same time. Tali told the story about her shopping adventure and Shepard inwardly got mad at the Asari she didn't even know. Once they were done they moved onto the couch in Shepard's cabin and simply cuddled both basking in each other's presence and enjoying the simple skin-on-skin contact.

After a while Shepard put her hand on Tali's chin and guided her in for a kiss. It started with a simple kiss which soon gained in passion and before she knew it Shepard was being pushed down onto the couch by Tali. Normally not the one taking the lead Tali, filled with passion and love for Shepard, felt like taking control for once. Kissing Shepard hard she then trailed kisses down Shepard's chin and she heard little moans of pleasure coming from her lover's mouth when she planted small kisses beneath Shepard's ear. And as suddenly as she took control Tali stood up from Shepard leaving her panting on the couch.

Tali walked over to the bed making sure she put extra sway in her movements. Once arrived she pushed the straps of the dress from her shoulders. The dress fell to the ground and it revealed to Shepard that Tali didn't wear anything under her dress. Tali stepped from her shoes and the pile of dress and lay down seductively on the bed leaving Shepard sitting on the couch watching breathlessly.

"Are you coming Vivian?" nobody ever called Shepard by her first name not even Tali, until now. Shepard nearly leaped from the couch and made her way over to her love, crawling over her and their mouths embracing once again.

"You should see London" Shepard had told her basking in their mutual afterglow "is a city forged out of 2000 years of history. Grand palaces right next to overwhelming corporate skyscrapers linked only by a park. The beauty of it is something found nowhere else." Tali just listened to Shepard talk while she lay on Shepard's chest just enjoying the feeling of skin-on-skin contact with her lover.

Tali loved when Shepard got excited like that about something and Tali could not help getting excited about London herself. Knowing nothing but the Quarian fleet her whole life Tali did not know a home like Shepard did, but London sounded like a place Tali would love to live in and for Shepard she would choose it over Rannoch if needed.

Tali was ripped out of her memory when the shuttle started landing. Heaving a big sigh she felt Garrus' hand on her shoulder. "She will be alright" Garrus told her.

"I know Garrus, she is in the best hands the universe has to offer. I only hope that after all we've been trough we finally can be together."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2 of behind Her Visor. This chapter has not so much fluff but is more focussed on story development and set-up for next few chapters._

* * *

As the shuttle landed the Normandy crew readied themselves for what they were about to experience. The Reapers might have died a week ago but the hospital was still chaos with people from all races scrambling about and new wounded still being brought in. Just as they arrived another shuttle also landed with medical teams rushing towards it, as the door opened Tali saw that the medical teams rushed out a Quarian soldier who had half his suit torn off. Tali could not help fear for the poor soldier's life.

They made their way to the counter where a Turian was hastily trying to solve 300 things at the same time. Tali waved towards the Turian who looked at her. "We're trying to find Commander Shepard" Tali asked.

"Yea you and half the galaxy, now buzz off this is a hospital. We don't allow paparazzi in." the Turian replied. "Ohh you… Don't let me get the Primark, we're from the Normandy" Garrus said in obvious frustration. "Haha that's not the first time someone tried that. Now piss off" The Turian administrator said smugly.

Garrus was just about to drag the administrator over the counter when they heard an almost roar. "Garrus! Tali! I knew you'd survive" It was Wrex. The Turian looked in fear first towards the big hulking beast that he knew was de-facto leader all Krogan and then at the group in front of him realizing that this bunch was in fact the crew of the Normandy. Suddenly the Turian cooperated "I'm so sorry, please go ahead. Floor 5 room 25 it's all the way down the hallway."

The group made their way towards the elevator as Wrex gave them the rundown of the current situation across the galaxy. "Most comm buoys were operational again but all mass relays are down. All races took losses but the Geth took additional losses from the Crucible. From what I've heard all physical platforms got destroyed but the consciousness of the majority of Geth got preserved when they all uploaded themselves onto servers across the galaxy and thus preventing themselves from being destroyed somehow." Wrex explained "The Salarians are pissed that seeing they mostly took over their servers on Surkesh but they'll live."

The crew had noticed immediately that EDI went offline after being hit with the Crucible beam however nobody had really spoken to Joker about it, who seemed numbed about the fact that EDI was gone. However this news gave Joker a sparkle of hope that EDI had survived like Geth.

They made their way through the crowd noticing some familiar faces. They saw Grunt who had collected some scars but for the rest seemed himself greeting the crew with open arms and immediately boasting how he had taken down a Reaper Destroyed by crashing a Mako into it.

Next they saw Jack who was talking to Miranda, apparently Miranda had saved some of Jack's students who had gotten surrounded by Reaper troops. Now they were here because some students didn't get out unharmed, but thanks to Miranda they luckily all made it out alive and Jack seemed grateful to Miranda for it.

Moving on they found Samara, who seemed distraught. After talking to her they found out that Zaeed had not made it. He and Samara had found their way together and were fighting side-by-side when they ended up being surrounded by hordes of Reaper troops. Zaeed, only seeing one other way out than both dying, took out a large explosive and set the fuse. "He told me to run" Samara said with tears in her eyes "'Don't worry about me I'm going down with my Jessie.'" he had said" then the normally reserved Justicar started crying and Tali could not do anything but hug her and try to comfort her. Everyone held a moment of silence for their fallen brother in arms.

They made their way through the hospital ward bumping into more familiar faces like Kasumi, Major Kirrahe and Jacob. Suddenly James bellowed "ESTEBAN!" when he saw Steve Cortez, Steve had only broken a leg when he crashed with his shuttle.

Finally they made her way to a heavily guarded door with some Alliance soldiers, 2 Turian soldiers and a group of Asari commandos in front of it. They all parted for the group and Tali walked up to the door, freezing before entering. Liara but her hand on Tali's shoulder to comfort her and said "You go in first, we'll wait."

When Tali entered the room she could hear the beeping of a ECG there were machines all around the room and next to that was only a single bed. Within that bed slept the most beautiful thing, her universe and the love of her life even though she was bruised and battered Tali could still she the beauty behind those sleeping eyes. She walked up to Shepard laced her fingers with Shepard's and for the first time she could believe that this was not a dream but that Shepard had really made it out alive, tears started rolling over Tali's face underneath her visor.

She stood there a couple more minutes until she heard a quiet knock on the door "Come in" Tali answered.

The rest walked into the room and so they stood there: Garrus, Liara, Ashley, Wrex, Grunt, Joker, Jack, Miranda, Javik, Katsuni, Samara, Jacob and finally Tali. All happy to be alive and all happy that Shepard was still alive. Then came in Dr. Chakwas "Out, out all of you. This is way too many people and stress if she would regain consciousness now." Chakwas said fussy "Tali my dear you may stay of course."

"Thank you doctor." Tali said while the rest made their way back to the hallway. "Doctor? Could you tell me how bad it is?"  
"Of course my dear." She said with a reassuring smile "All things considered she is doing quite well. 3 broken ribs, some minor fractions, a couple of bullet wounds and some burned tissue. She had some internal bleeding but we've been able to stop all of it. The implants made by Cerberus are still working and they are helping her recovery miraculously."  
"Well that's the only good thing Cerberus ever did." Tali thought.  
"I'm actually confident that she might regain consciousness in the next few days." Chakwas continued.  
Tali hugged Chakwas "Thank you so much doctor. How can I ever thank you?"  
"Just make her happy Tali, she's been like a daughter to me and she deserves someone like you in her life." Tali just nodded.

Tali made her way back to the bed and once again laced her fingers with Shepard's, in this moment Tali hated the fact that she had to wear her enviro-suit. Tali just stared at Sheppard's face, noticing a cut on Sherpard's lip which will probably turn into a new scar. Tali knew that Shepard's body was marked from battles fought and she hoped that these new scars would be the last ones added for a long time.

Suddenly Tali felt something squeeze her hand "Hey beautiful" Shepard said barely audible. "Shepard? Shepard!" Tali had to refrain herself from hugging Shepard, instead she took off her mask and kissed Shepard on the lips.

"I love you Tali"  
"I love you Vivian"

* * *

 _I was really tempted to cut it off just after Shepard's hand moved but I was nice and wrote a couple of words more_


End file.
